A Bond Like No Other
by Cordelia
Summary: A cheesey A/C romance story...if you don't like cheesey stories then do not read this....and if you do not heed my warning don't leave obnoxious reviews...Sorry to all of those who left nice reviews...i thank you very much.


Author: Cordelia  
  
Rated: PG (nothing really all that bad)  
  
Title: A Bond Like No Other  
  
Distribution: Ask.  
  
Feedback: It would appreciated  
  
Summary: A story written on a rainy day. A/C  
  
Author's Notes: Please don't be too harsh.   
  
  
It was raining hard outside. The thick pitter-patter of the rain drops was  
mesmorizing and Cordelia Chase couldn't concentrate on the book she was  
reading. She had never been much of a book person but there was nothing on TV  
and she hadn't had any visions in awhile. Her friends weren't much help either.  
Wesley was visiting in England and Gunn had gone with him. Cordelia thought  
Gunn might have gone with Wesley because he was having a hard time dealing with  
life in LA, but then again who wasn't these days? Angel had closed himself up  
in the hotel and no one had seen him since Willow had brought the horrible news.  
Cordelia had never been close to Buffy and she wasn't feeling the same loss as  
Angel was, but she had lost Doyle and she knew at least a little of what Angel   
was feeling. Cordelia didn't know how to even approach Angel so she just curled  
up into herself and left him alone. She convinced herself that he didn't want  
anything to do with anyone at this point and she wasn't any help to him. He   
didn't need her and he never did. She didn't know what she would do if she had  
a vision because she didn't want to bother Angel with it and Wesley and Gunn   
were on the other side of the world. She felt warm tears building up in her  
eyes and tried her best to blink them back. What was happening to her? She had  
never been like this before. She was Queen C damnit. She didn't cry, she didn't  
feel sorry for herself. She was strong and didn't need anyone else in the world.  
So why was she feeling so lost right now? She laughed at herself and ignored all  
of her emotions. Opening her book she picked up where she left off.   
  
Cordelia woke up to a soft breeze over her face. She opened her eyes and looked   
around finding no windows open. "Dennis?" she asked the room. The curtains billowed  
and she knew it was her phantom roommate who had woken her up. "What time is it?"   
she asked rubbing the sleep away from her eyes. Her watch floated over from the  
coffee table. "Damn, 8:30. I must have been tired, I don't usually sleep during  
the day." She slid off the couch and nearly fell over when she stood up. "Whoa."  
She shook off the dizzy feeling and went into her room to change. She came out a  
short while later wearing a low slung black skirt that was a very flattering  
length, a black shiny halter top and black stilleto heels. She was dressed to  
kill, but then again she was Cordelia Chase. She smiled at herself in the full  
length mirror and glided out the door. She headed to a club she knew well. She  
went there when she needed a pick-me-up, which seemed to be more often than not.  
  
  
When she reached the club the bouncer smiled warmly to her and she smiled back   
a classic Cordelia smile. She drifted through the sweaty throng of people and  
nearly collasped at the bar. "Delia!" the bartender called to her over the pulsating  
music. "Aaron," Cordelia smiled at him. "What can I get you, Princess?" The comment  
made her think of Doyle and she cringed a bit. "Just an ice water. I need to think  
straight tonight." He smiled and pushed a glass up to her. "Whatever you say,  
Beautiful." He smiled one last smile before he turned around to help another  
customer.   
  
Cordelia was feeling dizzy again and she quickly downed the glass of icy water  
hoping the feeling would go away. No such luck. She could now feel her head   
beating painfully to the music and she knew she had to get out of there. She   
didn't get very far, because as soon as she stood up, she fainted and fell to the  
floor. Everyone near her turned to the figure on the floor and shrugged just   
thinking she was another drunk. Aaron knew better and he flew out from behind  
the bar to rescue the poor girl. He picked her up and carried her over to a couch.  
"Someone call 911 please!" he yelled out. Someone near by pulled out a cell phone  
and dialed the number.   
  
The ambulence got there in what seemed like forever. Cordelia was still unconscious  
and no one knew what was wrong with her. The paramedics didn't either and they rushed  
her to the hospital. They had woken her up long enough to ask for a number to call.  
She moaned a little and recited the hotel's number then fell back under.   
  
~*~  
  
Angel heard the phone ring and just didn't have the strength to pick it up. He  
listened as the answering machine picked up and Cordelia's voice started playing.  
He thought idly of how he hadn't seen her in awhile. "Angel Investigations. We help  
the hopeless, but we aren't here at the moment because we are probably helping  
the hopeless at the moment. Just leave a message and we'll get back to you as soon  
as we give the hopeless back their hope. Thanks!" Angel considered changing that   
message because it sounded a little...well, strange. "Hello this is Los Angelos  
Memorial Hospital. We are calling in regards to Cordelia Chase. She is in the ER  
under unknown conditions. If someone could come down it would be greatly   
appreciated." Angel listened to the message and thoughts of another unending  
vision floated through his head. He thought he might lose her and he couldn't  
bear to lose another loved one. He had to save her. He flew out the door as   
soon as he put his shoes on.   
  
When Angel got to the hospital he rushed up to the desk and asked where Cordelia  
Chase was. The receptionist looked at him sympathetically and said, "She's in   
ICU room 137. Are you immediate family? Because we can only let you in if you  
are immediate family." Angel quickly fudged a little, "I'm her husband." She   
nodded and pointed a set of doors, "Through there." "Thanks," Angel managed   
he took off behind the doors. He searched the room numbers before he found 137.  
He hesitated going in but breathed a deep, unneeded breath and headed into her   
room, prepared for whatever he found. What he found was a weak and frail Cordelia  
lying limply on a bed. She looked so tired and worn out and barely alive.   
  
"Delia," Angel gasped rushing over to his best friend lying in the bed. Cordelia  
opened her eyes, a task that took a lot of effort, and looked Angel in the face.  
"Angel," she said hoarsley. He felt tears dripping down his cheeks. Damn he  
couldn't let her see him like this. He quickly wiped them away and reached for her  
her tiny hand. "What happened to you?" he wispered close to her ear. Her brown  
eyes were so large and scared. "I don't know," she wispered back. "I'm gonna   
find out, then I'm going to fix you," he growled already getting up and leaving.  
"No!" Cordelia hissed in all the voice she could manage. Her head was killing her  
and she didn't want to talk loud. Tears were now pouring down her pale face and  
she looked so lost. "Please, Angel," she said desperately, "don't leave me! I need  
you so much right now." The sight of his best friend broke his heart and he  
could feel his emotions welling up inside his chest. He stood there, not knowing  
what to do or what to say. "Oh Delia," he said in a barely audible voice. At that  
moment he felt that crawling into that hospital bed with her and holding her for   
the rest of all time would solve all their problems. He crept up to the bed   
and kissed her squarely on the lips. She just lay there staring up into his  
dark eyes. "What was that for?" she managed to ask. "I'm in love with you,"   
he said. He actually didn't know it until just now when he had said it. He  
always knew that what he felt for Cordelia was different and special but he  
didn't know it was love until just now. The thought was comforting and scary  
at the same time. She smiled and closed her eyes. "I love you too," she said  
before she drifted off to a peaceful sleep.  
  
*All through the night I'll be watching over you  
All through the night I'll be standing over you  
And through bad dreams I'll be right there, baby,  
telling you everything is all right  
And when you cry I'll be right there, baby,  
Telling you, you were never nothing less than beautiful  
So don't you worry I'm your Angel standing by.*  
  
Angel stayed for awhile after Cordelia fell asleep. He felt horrible leaving her  
alone, but he needed to know what was wrong with her. If she died he would never  
be able to forgive himself. He kissed her one last time before slipping quietly  
out of her room to see the oracles. Angel had never told Cordelia or anyone that  
the oracles had been replaced. He had also never told anyone that one of the  
oracles was Doyle. He had been thrilled when he found out, but he felt it was  
better that he didn't tell anyone.   
  
After performing the ritual he jumped into the light filled doorway. "Angel, my man!"  
he was greeted by Doyle's thick Irish accent. "Lower being what do you want?"  
the snobbish lady oracle asked in a stiff voice. "Shut the hell up, woman, would you?"  
Doyle retorted to his other half, then he turned to his vampire friend,  
"You're here about Cordelia." It was more of a statement than a question. Angel  
rubbed the back of his neck, "What can I do to save her?" "Nothing," Doyle said  
looking Angel straight in the face, "Cordelia's human body can't handle the visions.  
She will die and there isn't a thing you can do about it." "Bullshit!" Angel growled,  
"There has to be something." Doyle knew something that Angel didn't and he had a   
horrible way of trying to cover it up. Angel grabbed Doyle by the neck and slipped  
into game face. "For god sakes man, I'll tell you already," Doyle retorted. Angel  
slipped back out of game face and released Doyle. Doyle straightened out his clothes  
and cleared his throat. "You must create a bond between you and Delia. She must drink  
your blood but you musn't drink her's. If she drinks your blood she will never age  
as long as you are alive. Besides never aging she will also never be harmed.  
She will not be harmed because whatever harm is done to her will be passed to you.  
Including all the visions she has...instead of her feeling the pain, you will."  
Angel nodded slowly, "Alright." Angel smiled at his friend and began out of the white  
doorway. "Oh and Angel.." Doyle called out. "Yeah?" Angel said behind his shoulder.  
Angel grunted in pain as something shot up his back. The pain was only breif and   
Angel straightened up and looked questioningly at Doyle. "The powers have given  
you a permanent soul," he said with a smirk. Angel glowed as he left the pure  
white room.  
  
~*~  
  
Cordelia felt reality tickle her eyelashes. She opened her eyes and quickly   
blinked them back shut. She was having the most wonderful dream and didn't  
want to give it up now, it was too soon. Please come back, she begged it. It didn't  
listen and soon she was wide awake. She tried to sit up and suddenly she was   
very aware of the pain in her body. She couldn't feel anything her body was pretty  
much stiff. Cordelia groaned in pain as she tried to lift herself up again. She   
made no success and continued to lie still. She suddenly remembered everything  
and searched as frantically as she could for Angel. She saw someone walk in the door  
and recognized Angel as soon as he stood next to her. "Angel!" Cordelia exclaimed.  
Her voice was dry and crackly. It was hard for her to talk, but she continued.  
"You said you wouldn't leave." "I'm sorry Delia, but I had to find a way to save you,"   
he said hoping that was explanation enough. Her throat was hurting her too much  
so she tried to shake her head but it only brought a lot more pain than talking  
did. Tears started spilling down her face and she couldn't do much more than let  
them fall. Angel knew he had to act fast before he fell apart from watching her  
in so much pain. He pulled a knife out from under his duster and sliced along   
his wrist. "Delia, you have to drink," he said softly, offering his wrist to her  
lips. She looked repulsed and her face showed it. "Please," he begged her,"I love you  
and I need you so much. I could never live without you I would never want to live  
without you." Her face still showed that she was disgusted but she opened her  
mouth enough to take Angel's blood into her.  
  
She drank as much as her churning stomach would let her. Angel tried to see   
improvement in her, but he found none. Cordelia's breath was slowing and she  
was having a hard time opening her eyes. Angel looked into her eyes to make  
sure she was ok, but her eyes just closed and she fell back into the pillow.  
Angel sat shocked as he heard the flat, continuous beep of the heart monitor.  
Tears began to fall down his face and he wanted to die himself. He coudln't   
feel any part of his body, but his heart which was lying broken in his chest,  
a thousand bleeding pieces. Angel fell over Cordelia's still warm stomach and  
he kissed her willing life back into her. Angel's tears fell onto Cordelia's  
face and Angel wiped them away from her soft cheek. The beating of the heart  
monitor suddenly became a smooth pattern of short even beeps. Angel looked up  
at the monitor in shock. He glanced down at Cordelia to see her eyes open slowly.  
"Oh my god," Angel said before he swept Cordelia up into his arms and kissed  
her with every bit of passion in his body. Cordelia reveled in the kiss for awhile  
before she had to pull away for breath. "The Powers said that your love saved me,"  
she wispered into his ear as he kissed her neck and nibbled at her collarbone.  
She pulled backwards from him and smiled. "What?" he asked, a little irritated  
that he couldn't get his hands on her. "I love you," she said simply. He smiled  
at her. His Delia, his princess. "I love you too," he replied, pulling her into   
another kiss. Cordelia giggled into Angel's lips. She was definately looking  
forward to getting out of the hospital.   
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
